cystifandomcom-20200213-history
Species
Tyraesal Vaardenvalian Elves Natives of the planet Tyraesal and their most prominent nation, the Elves of Vaardenvale look similarly to Humans but with long, pointed ears, longer lifespans, and a more lean and short disposition. The nation of Vaardenvale is a Monarchy, ruled by the King and his Mages Council. There exists a caste system deciding what ones' lot in life shall be by the time of their birth, be they noble, warrior, or even workers. Magic is an understood and welcomed concept by the Vaardenvalian Elves. Many divisions of the military practice solely Magic whilst others use it for more base, practical needs. The royal family is House Surion, whom one of the main Protagonists, Earendur Surion, is a part of. During the Cysti storyline, their people are mainly space-faring nomads driven from their now-absorbed home by the power hungry Demon King Bael along with the Drow. Drow Cousins to the Vaardenvalian Elves, the Drow, or "Dark Elves" as some like to call them, are their subterranean counterparts who lived underground in tunnel-based systems. Their government structure was similar to Vaardenvales but different in that it was a Matriarchal society where women dominated and men were subservient. Even when the story begins, after the absorbtion of Tyraesal into Hell, women are held in higher standard than men in Drow society, holding higher rank and being positioned over men in most systems. Contrasting Vaardenvale's light-based society and tech, Drow weapons, armour, ships, etc. tend to be a jagged, spikey black. Their tech is notably more vicious and aimed for bringing death and pain in contrast to Vaardenvalian weapons' tendency to deal quick death, if death is a needed function for it. Drow are averted to sunlight and it is extremely painful and damaging to them. Apart from that, Drow are capable of the same great hearing as Vaardenvalian Elves as well as being able to see in the dark easily. Earth Humans The base template for all sentient life and Yahweh's second created children as well as the chosen to succeed Him, Humanity is considered to be the most powerful sentient race in all the Universe because of their genetic diversity, creative ingenuity, and evolutionary potential. Heaven Angels Hell Demons Gaia Justari A supposedly ancient race of blonde-haired, yellow-eyed humanoids whose power in Magic could not be rivaled, the Justari are considered extinct on Gaia and their Magical power only handed down and miniaturized in the form of the Mages Academy. The Mage antagonist of the second arc of the series, Kariya, is considered to be a Justari created from genetic experiments and with the helping hand of Magic. The Human-like species on Gaia isn't named in the series, but it is suggested that they are descendants of the Justari. Ruun The Ruun are a dark-skinned humanoid race native to Gaia. Tribal and skilled athletically as well as in combat, the Ruun tend to be considered their own small people in clans and tribes and don't typically associate themselves with normal society, though some do for their own reasons. Notable Ruun in the series are [[Spike]], a Battlemage Detective and Lord Kojas, a Sage who trains Matt in enhanced arts of Magic. The Ruun in the series have shown to worship a War God known as "Jir'ka", who they deem unkillable and, thus, worthy of their worship and idolation. They dub Sadow this when they discover his immortality as a result of the Qliphoth. Wajeelian Natives to Gaia, Wajeelians are humanoids with varying animal ears and tails as well as defining animal traits of those native to Earth. By this, there are feline Wajeelians, canine, etc. Wajeelians are a diverse group on Gaia. While some might be Politicians and Mages, others might be thieves and scoundrels. Minomi Kataru Xao Xaotian Faerigan Eckari Marash Ke'ral Haktu Myol IV Myollians =